


Intervention

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is very ooc, Explicit Language, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Castiel's language has become really vulgar, and the Winchester Brothers need to do something about it. Must use "Mummy", "nose", "puberty", and "Llama".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Here's one--- Dean and Sam get worried with how much Castiel has been cursing lately (as he's become quite vulgar), and they decide to talk to him about it. This is going to be an awkward situation, no? You're getting four words. Mummy, nose, puberty, and llama. ~Your Lovely Otter.  
> (I’m not allowed to use this for too long, so I’ll make it quick)

Sam just had time to mutter “are you sure this the right thing" before Cas walked through the door and asked “What the fuck is this", which was precisely the problem, because lately Cas had been cursing quite a lot (and not the usual angel type cursing like “I curse you to forever have an obnoxiously large nose", or the kind of cursing that brings a mummy back to life, but proper, human type cursing).

"We’re staging an intervention Cas" said Dean, “you’re only hurting the people around you, seriously Cas, you made a 12 year old cry yesterday when you said ‘that’s fucking puberty bitch’", as Sam nodded in agreement and added “we’ve been keeping quiet for a long time, but we decided that enough was enough when you told old Mrs. Jenkins that her ‘llama was bitchin’" and then sighed, “we just want the old Castiel back.

"Okay, you guys are obviously fucking high or something, so I’m just going to…" and then he turned and ran out of the room, causing Dean to sigh, and say “well that went better than expected."

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure how good that was, and I’m pretty sure it’s borderline crack,but there you go. And I can totally see them trying, and failing, to stage an intervention.


End file.
